Mystical Allotropes
Atomic Variables are Periodic Elements that occupy the same Atomic Number on the Periodic Table but operate on a different Charged Frequency of Molecular Vibration that is different from other materials occupying the same atomic number. As a result a Periodic Variable may have completely different properties from it's counterparts with some being borderline otherworldly. These Periodic Elements even have their own Isotopes. This is not to be confused with Variable Charges which are something else entirely. Known Atomic Variables Metals Mithril Cavorite Eonite Saronite Fleurite Tristanite Octanium Octanium is an Atomic Variable with the same atomic number as Cobalt. It is highly prized because of it's ability to contain Antimatter in Mystiantimatter weaponry. When a Mystiantimatter weapon detonates it is able to react with the large scale energy burst and enhance it's destructive explosive power. Timonium Romanium Neronium Saturnium Jupiterium Marsium Venusium Earthium Mercurium Non-Metals Alexandrine Atomic Variable Compounds Alloys Orichalcum A naturally occurring alloy composed of Tristanite and Fleurite. It is extremely resistant to corrosion and can regenerate. It is malleable and if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. Sometimes it can occur in the color black. Rosantine A natural and incredibly strong bronze tinted alloy formed from Fleurite and Eonite. if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. This metal practically lasts forever and heal's itself. Stellaine A silver-hued Alloy made up of Tristanite and Mithril. It is extremely durable and is stronger than Mithril in it's unrefined state. Like in Mithril and Tristanite if placed through certain processes the atoms will organize in a diamond cubic structure making it indestructible. Sometimes it can occur in the color black. Adamantium Orionite Orionite is a prized alloy made of Timonium, Romanium, and Neronium. It's main use is in Mystinuclear Weapons. It is designed to maximize the explosive and destructive potential of each element it contains. It is most widely used as Tampers or Payloads themselves in Mystinuclear Weapons. It is highly unstable and increasingly radioactive. If coated in Octanium it can be considered a doomsday material. Ophiuchite Ophiuchite is a prized weapons grade alloy made for use in Mystinuclear weapons. Made from Mercurium, Venusium, Earthium, Marsium, Uranium, Neptunium, Plutonium, Saturnium, and Jupiterium, this alloy is extremely radioactive and more expensive to manufacture than Orionite. Similarly its used to maximize the explosive and destructive potential of each element it contains. It is also considered a doomsday material and is considered more dangerous than Orionite in this respect. Chaosite Chaosite is a Nuclear Superalloy Composed of Orionite and Ophiuchite. It is outlawed by most civilizations with the Atlantean Star Empire being one of the only civilizations which still use this doomsday material. It is extremely dangerous and radioactive. It can kill an Atlantean within five minutes of unprotected exposure. As a result the energy released is also extreme. As a result weapons containing it are only used as a last resort considering the extreme possibility of permanently altering the environment on any planet from the resulting fallout. Noctite Minerals Adamantite Star Crystals Star Crystals are rare Atomic Variable Compounds related to Quartz. They are often referred to as Living Crystals or Stones of God. This is because of their rarity in nature and their incredible mystical powers. They are the primary source of power for most Atlantean Technology. They can only form naturally in either the Death or Birth of a Star System, as such they are closely affiliated with Rebirth and the Origins of the Universe and all things Within. Atlanteans however have a strange and mysterious Ability to grow or "seed" these crystals as well as seed existing Quartz Crystals with similar properties. It is ultimately unknown why Atlanteans have this unique power but it is often attributed to their close connection with the divine as is implied in their culture. It is unknown if Aryans by extension have this unique power however one thing is certain, it is the ability to produce these crystals that has led them to be so powerful as a civilization and this trait is only shared by two other races, the Lemurians and Arcturians. These crystals are most notoriously used in Arcane tools and weaponry most famously the Angel Blades of those affiliated with the Order of the Sacred Flame or any Sanctified Establishment affiliated with the Divine. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Materials Category:Copyright Held Content